coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4269 (22nd September 1997)
Plot Maud wishes Maureen wasn't marrying Fred and admits she fears she's going to lose her. Maureen assures her she won't. Fred is nervous before the wedding. Deirdre and Ashley are witnesses and Maxine, Maud and Liz attend the register office. Sally is annoyed when Kevin assumes she couldn't have started the flood as it's not in her character. She delights in telling him she did it. Fred and Maureen are married. Steve decides to move away from Weatherfield and keep out of Alan's way. Maureen is thrilled when Fred hires a Barber Shop Quartet to sing to her after the ceremony. Jim is annoyed when Steve accuses him of not caring about his welfare. Fred and Maureen lead a conga down the Street. Natalie lays into Sally for flooding her house, calling her sour and dried-up. Sally fights back, accusing her of treating Kevin like a lap dog. They row in the Street, cheered on by the factory girls. When Natalie grabs hold of Sally, they start to wrestle on the ground. Fred takes Maureen to their reception at No.4, telling her it's their new home. She is pleased until he tells her there's no room for Maud. Jim tells Fiona that his operation wasn't a success and he could have fathered her baby. She is horrified. Cast Regular cast *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Maureen Elliott - Sherrie Hewson (Credited as "Maureen Elliot") *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Fred Elliott - John Savident (Credited as "Fred Elliot") *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin Guest cast *Superintendent - Martin Crocker *Barber Shop Quartet - Hollywood Express Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *Coronation Street Garage *Hair by Fiona Middleton *7 Nightingale Street - Dining room *Natalie Horrocks' house - Front room *Weatherfield Register Office - Marriage room and garden Notes *Andy Bradford is credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally and Natalie come to blows and Jim has a shocking revelation for Fiona. But happier times are in store for Fred and Maureen as they tie the knot. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,840,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Notable dialogue Percy Sugden: "Mrs. Roberts, she's always four drinks in front of everybody else." '' Category:1997 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD